Although magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) has been available clinically for over a decade, its application to the cardiovascular system is still in its infancy. The complex anatomy and motion of the cardiovascular system presents special technical challenges which are not found in other organ systems. The purpose of these studies is to develop and improve magnetic resonance (MR) techniques for assessing the cardiovascular system. Our focus has primarily been on: 1) developing new MR techniques to provide information about the cardiovascular system that cannot currently be obtained, and 2) applying available MRI technology to assess cardiovascular function and its response to treatment.